Zommari Rureaux
| image = | name = Zommari Leroux | kanji = ゾマリ・ルルー | romanji = Zomari Rurū | race = Arrancar | gender = Male | height = | weight = | eyes = Yellow | hair = | unusual features = Mohawk-like bone crest along with a pair of skull-and-crossbone-shaped earrings and a thick bony necklace | affiliation = Aizen's Arrancar Army | previous affiliation = | occupation = 7th Espada in Aizen's Arrancar Army | previous occupation = | team = Espada | previous team = | partner = None | previous partner = | base of operations = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | marital status = Single | relatives = | status = Deceased | resurrección = Brujería | signature skill = Control - Amor | manga debut = Volume 28, Chapter 244 | anime debut = Episode 145 | video game debut = Bleach: Versus Crusade | media appearances = Manga, Anime and Video Games | japanese voice = Taiten Kusunoki | english voice = Greg Eagles | spanish voice = }} is an Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army, and the séptima (7th) Espada. Appearance Zommari is a tall, muscular, dark-skinned Arrancar with slightly larger lips than the others. Both his Hollow hole as well as his Espada tattoo are not visible, but the remnants of his Hollow mask consist of a row of bony spikes along the crest of his head, forming something similar to a Mohawk hairstyle along with a pair of skull-shaped earrings and a thick bony necklace, however it is uncertain if this necklace may also be part of his hollow remains. This gives him somewhat of a witch-doctor appearance. He is also bald and has golden yellow eyes. Zommari's uniform consists of a long mandarin-style Arrancar jacket with a small opening at his chest area. He wears a default hakama like all other Arrancar, although his sandals resemble traditional martial arts training shoes. Zommari has three triangle-shaped tattoos on his chin. He also has four lines running down from his forehead directly above his eyes that end with dots appearing as exclamation points. These are on both sides of his head, giving him a total of eight lines. Personality Zommari displays a calm, contemplative personality, and rarely spoke prior to his confrontation with Byakuya Kuchiki. Apparently, Zommari likes to keep himself in a calm and peaceful state of mind, due to him usually residing in a special meditation room, where he awaits his orders from there. He has a great deal of respect for Sōsuke Aizen, shown by his shouting of praises to him just before dying. Beneath this composed exterior, however, he hides a considerable loathing for the Shinigami, believing them to be arrogant for hunting down and killing Hollows just because they are considered evil. However, his views are contradictory, as by consuming human souls to fill the void within them, Hollows commit evil acts themselves and thus can be considered evil as well. These views, as well as believing that Hollows can eat Humans without any consequences, make Zommari seem hypocritical. One of the biggest traits that led to Zommari's downfall was his arrogance. Despite his level-headed composure, he is an overzealous individual who treated Byakuya as though he were an equal, but consistently underestimated his opponent's abilities. Whenever Zommari would take control of his battle with Byakuya, he would remain calm and assertive in his supposed superiority, but when caught in a helpless situation, he would show signs of despair and become even more intense in his anger towards his opponent. His insistence on proving his superiority without actually testing his opponent's full power, or striking him directly when he was fully capable of doing so, proved his eventual undoing. Plot Hueco Mundo Arc Zommari is first introduced at the Espada meeting when Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryū Ishida, and Yasutora Sado enter Hueco Mundo, but is not named until much later. Bleach manga; Chapter 244, page 18 Aizen told the Espada that a group of four intruders defeat Soul Society back in the past in order to rescue their captive friend. Then he asks Aizen who's the one missing in the group of intruders, Ulquiorra replies that it is Orihime Inoue. Zommari does not talk again and apparently obeys Aizen's order to wait for the intruders in his respective chamber.Bleach manga; Chapter 245, pages 3-14 Zommari is seen again meditating in his chamber room when he's advised about Aaroniero Arruruerie's death. Bleach manga; Chapter 269, page 8 Zommari Leroux goes up to Aaroniero Arruruerie's body and believes that it's tragic that the last of the original Espada faced such a terrible demise, but then looks over to Rukia Kuchiki's body and states that he couldn't finish things properly, as always. Zommari then decides to make sure that she's dead and unsheathes his Zanpakutō, telling Aaroniero that he's going to clean up his mess.Bleach manga; Chapter 297, page 12 As this is happening, Byakuya Kuchiki, along with Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Retsu Unohana, and Kenpachi Zaraki, arrive in Hueco Mundo to assist Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends. Byakuya decides to confront Zommari, who asks him who he is. He doesn't answer, but Zommari is able to deduct that he's a captain due to the haori he has, and introduces himself as the 7th Espada. He then asks him for his name again, but Byakuya simply states that he's his enemy, and asks him if he's the one who hurt Rukia. Zommari tells him he wasn't, but admits that he was just about to finish the job.Bleach manga; Chapter 298, pages 17-20 He then asks him if there's something wrong since he's not attacking, and speculates that if he's trying to save Rukia, his efforts will be futile. However, Byakuya tells him that he doesn't understand, and asks him what he means by "futile".Bleach manga; Chapter 299, pages 8-9 Byakuya uses Senka and appears directly behind Zommari, but just as he's about to unsheathe his Zanpakutō, another Zommari appears directly behind Byakuya. As he swings his Zanpakutō down on him, Byakuya is able to block the blow with his own Zanpakutō, and forms a distance between the two. Byakuya asks him what technique he used, and Zommari states that it's Gemelos Sonído. He then boasts that he's the fastest among the Espada, since increasing his steps even a little will result in clones. Zommari states that this technique is meant to surprise his opponents, and tells Byakuya if he's too shocked to move, then he shouldn't feel embarrassed. However, Byakuya tells him that he's the one who should be ashamed since he revealed his entire hand to him, and stabs Zommari across his chest. Another Zommari appears behind Byakuya again, but this time it is easily countered. However, yet another Zommari appears behind him, and he tells him that Gemelos Sonído is not limited to two clones. Byakuya simply tells him that he figured as much and uses Hadō #4. Byakurai, which sends a bolt of lightning through Zommari's chest. As he falls to the ground, even more clones of Zommari appear behind Byakuya, and he explains that he can create up to five clones. He then stabs Byakuya through the chest, and tells him that the reason for his defeat is the arrogance that kept him from stating his name. However, Byakuya appears right behind Zommari by using Utsusemi, which was taught to him by Yoruichi Shihōin. He then tells Zommari that he's the arrogant one, but the reason for his loss won't be because of that, but because of the huge difference in their power.Bleach manga; Chapter 299, pages 10-19 Zommari tells Byakuya that he shouldn't have so much pride, as he feels that they're both of equal class. However, Byakuya tells him that an Arrancar thinking that he's equal to him is already a form of pride in itself. Zommari believes that arrogance must be a part of Byakuya's nature, so he tells him that he's going to destroy his pride. He then goes into his Resurrección, Brujería, and seemingly begins an attack, forcing Byakuya to Shunpo behind him. However, nothing happens, and Zommari mocks Byakuya for the confused look he has on his face. He explains that the attack has already happened, and a marking forms on Byakuya's left leg. Zommari states that his left leg is under his control and explains that the ability of his Resurrección, Amor, is to steal sovereignty over anything it sees. Zommari tells Byakuya that it's okay for someone of his intelligence not to understand, and decides to show what he means by bringing Byakuya's left leg towards him. However, Byakuya decides to use his Zanpakutō to cut the muscles and tendons of his leg, stopping all movement of it. Zommari commends him for what he did, but because of this he decides that he'll instead control Rukia's body. However, Byakuya immediately Shunpo's in front of Rukia, and Zommari commends him yet again for being able to move that well on one leg. All of a sudden, Hanatarō Yamada enters the room and yells at Byakuya for leaving him behind. However, he is immediately shocked by the situation he has found himself in, and Byakuya tells him to step back as there is no guarantee he won't end up accidentally killing him in the battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 300, pages 3-18 Byakuya's left hand is shown to be under Zommari's control as well, but he immediately cuts the muscles and tendons of this body part as well. As Hanatarō asks him what he's doing, Byakuya uses Hadō #1. Shō to push Rukia's body back, and he reiterates to Hanatarō for him to fall back. Zommari tells Byakuya that he's impressed at his ability to make such cool-headed decisions in his situation, but reminds him that since he only has one arm and one leg, it would be foolish for him to think he could battle an Espada like this. However, Byakuya tells him that even with these handicaps, he still has not lowered himself to his level and Zommari states that his arrogance has far exceeded his expectations. He then decides to change the conversation and explains to Byakuya that just now he had activated two of his eyes, meaning he took control of something other then Byakuya's left hand. Rukia is then shown to have a marking on her head, and she immediately uses her Zanpakutō to cut across Hanatarō's chest. Byakuya attempts to stop her but Zommari makes Rukia put her Zanpakutō to her neck, and he explains that if he takes control of someone's head, then he gains control of their entire body and states that because of that he's won this battle. Zommari then tells Byakuya to throw away his Zanpakutō, which he does so immediately. However, as he's doing this Byakuya decides to use Bakudō #61. Rikujōkōrō on Rukia, completely stopping her body. Byakuya explains to Zommari that the word "control" has no meaning in front of him and he immediately activates his Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. The blades begin to surround Zommari, who attempts to control all of the blades with his eyes. However, Byakuya tells him that there's no way for him to control the millions of blades surrounding him with only the 50 eyes across his body. He then states that this is the type of situation that should be called "futile", and he uses his Bankai technique, Gōkei, causing the entire building to be destroyed.Bleach manga; Chapter 201, pages 4-22 As this is happening, Byakuya explains that the ability he just used is for boxing in opponents and cutting them up from every conceivable angle. The building is then completely destroyed, causing everyone to now be outside. Zommari is shown to have hidden in a defensive sphere, and he begins panting heavily from the large amount of injuries that has been inflicted on him. He tells Byakuya that this is unforgivable and attempts to control him again, but Byakuya uses Bakudō # 81. Danku, which protects him. He explains that this Kidō spell stops any Hadō techniques from #89 down, and states that the effectiveness of him using a Kidō spell to stop Rukia from moving before showed Zommari's Amor as an ability similar to Kidō. As Byakuya tells him that his hypothesis was right on, Zommari begins another attempt to control him. However, Byakuya appears directly behind him and he brings his Zanpakutō to his neck. Byakuya mocks Zommari, who now begins to beg for his life. However, he gives up on this and is able to get away from Byakuya. He tells him that Shinigami don't have the right to slay Hollows and that they shouldn't get into the affairs of Hollows either. Byakuya simply ignores this though and uses his Zanpakutō to cut across Zommari's chest. He tells him that the only reason he decided to kill him is because he decided to step on his pride with a dull blade. As he dies, Zommari desperately shouts his praise for Aizen before he disintegrates into the wind.Bleach manga; Chapter 302, pages 1-17 Powers & Abilities Great Spiritual Pressure - As the Seventh Espada, he contains enough spiritual power to be above most non-Espada Arrancar. Sonído Master: Like all Arrancar, Zommari has standard Hollow powers. He however holds the self-proclaimed title for the fastest Sonído among all Arrancar, including the Espada. While unproven, his speed is shown great enough to keep up with Byakuya Kuchiki, one of the most skilled Shunpo masters in Soul Society, for a period of time and even force him to use some high-level Shunpo techniques.Bleach manga; Chapter 299, page 10-16 *'Gemelos Sonído' : He states that by increasing his steps even a little will result in quasi-clones. He likens it to a game of magic tricks. The trick is used in order to surprise the opponent. He further explains that the technique is not limited to only two clones, the number of clones through Gemelos Sonído can grow to a maximum of five. He uses this technique as diversions, substitutes or multi-directional attacks. These "speed-clones" generated by his intense Sonído are so realistic that they had even shown the ability to bleed after getting attacked.Bleach manga; Chapter 299, page 10-16 Zanpakutō . It resembles a normal katana with the exception of the guard, which appears as a thick disk with spikes around the rim. *'Resurrección': The release command for Brujería is . Zommari levitates his Zanpakutō in front of him horizontally, then claps his hands together. He then twists his head until it's perpendicular to the rest of his body and takes a bracing stance. When he says the release command, his sword bends into the shape of a edged spiral. Once in the shape, a thick white smoke emits from the corners of the spiral and covers his body transforming into a thick, white, foamy liquid that mixes with his Spirit Power. In its release, Brujería covers Zommari's entire body with fifty open eyes, and his legs (along with his lower body) are replaced by a pink pumpkin-like (or like a sea urchin) structure surrounded by cyclopean faces that somewhat resemble his own face (In the manga, the entire pumpkin like structure is colored red and the extra eyes are yellow). His neck is covered in a skull-shaped neck brace with an open eye in the front. Black markings also appear on his face, in the form of two downward triangles starting from his eyes. Another five triangular marking appears under his mouth forming what looks like a beard. The eyes cover Zommari's entire body except for his head. However he later reveals eight more hidden eyes above his normal two on his forehead area.Bleach manga; Chapter 300, pages 8-9 Whether or not he is capable of using Sonído in this form is never shown in the manga, though he briefly uses Sonído in the anime as he curses Byakuya. :Resurrección Special Ability: Zommari's powers in this state are entirely based upon the multiple eyes of his new form. :*'Amor' : Using the eyes on his body, Zommari can take control of one object per eye, in his own words "Stealing the sovereignty of whatever it sees". He usually gestures with his hands while doing this. It is initiated when Zommari fixes the gaze one or more of his numerous eyes on specific target(s), after which the pupil(s) will widen and the eye(e) itself will glow purple due to his spiritual pressure. When Zommari takes control of an object, a sun-shaped tattoo will appear on said object giving Zommari full control over the object. If targeted on an opponents limbs, it removes the brains control from the said limb allowing him to control his opponents' movements or inflict self harm.Bleach manga; Chapter 300, page 12-16 In regard to eyes, each one of them is able to take control of a single separate target. By targeting the head of an individual, Zommari can take control of that person's entire body.Bleach manga; Chapter 301, page 10-14 It's unknown if the eyes themselves can actually see, however since he turns to watch an opponent it is presumed that they cannot. This ability is Kidō-like by nature, as correctly deduced by Byakuya Kuchiki, and thus, could be countered through similar means, such as blocking Zommari's gaze with the Binding Spell number 81, Splitting Void.Bleach manga; Chapter 302, page 7-8 :*'Defensive Sphere': His release can also be used as a defensive maneuver, as its lower half can become a full sphere that covers his upper body, and was even capable of resisting a full scale attack from Byakuya's Bankai which completely destroyed the large building they were fighting in, but this robs the use of all the current eyes on his body.Bleach manga; Chapter 302, page 4-5 Appearance in other media Zommari is only playable in Bleach: Versus Crusade and Bleach: Heat the Soul 6, both games having his Resurrección as well. Trivia *Zommari's aspect of death is Intoxication. Quotes *(To Byakuya) "Among the Espada my Sonido is the fastest. Increasing my steps even a little will result in quasi-clones. Well, it's a kind of game of magic tricks."Bleach manga; Chapter 299, page 12 *(To Byakuya) "The reason for your defeat is the arrogance that kept you from telling me your name."Bleach manga; Chapter 299, page 17 *(To Byakuya) "You are indeed my enemy, but of captain class. I think of us as being on the same level, and intend to act in that manner. There is no pride or anything like it in my heart.''Bleach manga; Chapter 300, page 3 *(To Byakuya) "It seems that arrogance is part of your nature. So be it. Then allow me to take that pride... and pulverize it through the very core of your being."Bleach manga; Chapter 300, page 5 *(To Byakuya) "Everything holds sovereignty over something else. Subordinates are at the command of their supervisors, commoners are at the command of their king, the clouds are at the command of the wind, and the light of the moon is at the command of the sun."Bleach manga; Chapter 300, page 12 *(To Byakuya) "You throw away your left leg and left arm without hesitation... you instantly regard that which is stolen from you as an enemy, and thus you attack... even if that means cutting your own body. How very impressive. To be able to make such cool headed decisions in such a situation. However, that determination... from my point of view... seems a little careless. The only limbs you now retain are your right arm and right leg. You intend to fight against an Espada such as myself with only one arm and one leg...? Now, that is a little presumptuous... don't you agree? ''Bleach manga; Chapter 301, pages 7-8 *(To Byakuya) "What do those eyes mean? Are they saying that you won't forgive me? That you are going to cut me down? That you are going to judge me? Don't you understand that it's all empty pride?" *(Before getting cut down by Byakuya) "Shinigami slay us as if it were their birthright. They pass judgement on us as if led by providence. Under what grounds are you permitted to persecute us Hollows? Is it because we eat humans? Yes we eat Humans but who gave you the right to protect them? You declare that we are evil and therefore kill us. You believe you offer justice but this nothing more than hubris. THAT CONCEIT... THAT PROUD FACE. The lot of you... THE LOT OF YOU..."Bleach manga; Chapter 302, pages 10-11 References Navigation de:Zommari Leroux es:Zommari Leroux Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Espada Category: Male